


House of 1000 Snacks

by KittyKarnstein96



Series: Descendants spooky time [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Descendants spooky time, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, all aboard the fluff train, rated t because it's the rotten four, the tiniest sliver of angst due to anxiety but mostly just the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: Domestic rotten four, snuggling and snacking whilst watching horror films. Or they would be if it wasn't for Carlos's colourful commentary, Evie falling asleep during the first movie and Mal and Jay being horndogs.
Relationships: Evie/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Mal (Disney), Mal/Carlos de Vil
Series: Descendants spooky time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932838
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	House of 1000 Snacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inertiazz (on tumblr) 💙](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inertiazz+%28on+tumblr%29+%F0%9F%92%99).



> **Prompt from Interiazz (on tumblr): Carvie and Jal (in the rotten ot4) and horror movies**
> 
> This was just an excuse to write something soft and fluffy. Fic 1 of _#Descendantsspookytime_ , there will be more to come but I'm really happy with how quickly I got this drafted so I'm posting now because I don't want to wait until October ✌️ Beta'd by the glorious Sparrow, thank you for making this silly little fic better, you rock! I hope you guys like it, I love reading all your comments and getting kudos it's the best feeling! 💙

"Why are we still discussing this?!" Evie cries in exasperation, rubbing at her temples as she lies against Jay’s chest. He has one arm around her waist, the other running soothingly up and down her arm. His head flops back against the couch and he rolls his eyes as the sound of squabbling only gets louder.

“Maybe if  _ Carlos _ would stop vetoing all my suggestions!” Mal snaps, reaching as though to snatch the laptop from him as he holds it above his head to evade her. She could easily take it from him if she were  _ really _ trying—but she isn’t, so she doesn’t.

“I’ll stop when you suggest something _ good,”  _ he huffs in response.

When he sets the laptop back down between, Mal reaches for the mouse and begins to scroll aggressively.

Carlos frowns a little even as he leans into her shoulder, examining the screen alongside her.

Jay brings his head to rest on Evie's shoulder and whispers, "Still think trick or treating would've been a worse idea?”

Evie hums thoughtfully, then claps her hands together as an idea brightens her eyes. “We should watch Hocus Pocus!” she suggests cheerfully, nudging Jay’s shoulder and flashing him a wink. “What do you think, Charmer?”

Jay smirks and nods much too enthusiastically. “Sounds good to me, Princess,” he replies; then, a little louder than necessary: “Want me to get the snacks?”

Right on cue, Mal and Carlos are whipping around with matching pouts.

“Hocus Pocus isn’t a horror film,” Carlos whines at Evie, his doe eyes imploring.

“Too bad,” says Evie, waving him off. “You two can’t seem to agree on anything, so I get to choose." 

Mal scoffs. “No way,” she declares, kicking lightly at Carlos’ foot as she adds, “You—go get the snacks.” Her eyes snap to Jay. “You—get over here and help me choose something _ not _ lame.”

Evie breathes out a long-suffering sigh as she slides off Jay’s lap. He’s snickering as he stands up after her, giving Mal a mocking salute. Carlos looks up when Evie approaches him, smiling as he takes the hand she offers to help him to his feet. Their hands remain entwined as they walk to the kitchen, murmuring between themselves about their snacking options for the night.

“Let’s just pick a bunch and put them in a playlist,” Mal suggests as she begins to eye up some of the gorier options with a gleeful smile. “If the first one’s stupid, we can skip ahead.”

Jay nods, his eyes shining with child-like bliss as he jabs his finger at a title. “You have to put that one in!”

Mal raises an eyebrow. “Why that one?”

“It has ‘horror’ in the title,” Jay replies in a tone that suggests it should be obvious.

Mal bites back a sigh as she adds it to the playlist, knowing full well that movie—despite the title—wasn’t anything like the vibe they were after. She’d have a good laugh when Carlos started moaning about it, at least, so it was worth keeping her mouth shut this once.

They fall into a comfortable silence for a minute; then, Jay’s hands move to brush Mal’s sides and she stiffens, turning to glare at him. “Don’t you dare,” she mutters accusingly, jabbing a finger at his chest.

Jay blinks at her with an all-too-innocent smile.

Mal narrows her eyes at him and slowly turns back to the laptop. "Should we add Jaws?"

"Not a chance," Jay scoffs. "I'm not spending the night listening to Carlos rant about how the killer shark ‘deserved better.’”

Mal nods sagely and turns back to the task at hand, frowning in concentration.

Jay leans in, humming his affirmations or distaste as Mal continues to scroll, occasionally asking his opinion on titles. She doesn’t seem to notice his fingers beginning to run up and down her sides until Jay’s touch gets more insistent. He smirks as she shuffles further away, levelling him a scathing glare.

“What?” he asks, raising an eyebrow as he flashes her an innocent smile.

Mal turns her attention back to the screen, though she shoots occasional glances his way, just daring him to see what happens if he tries again.

After a while, her guard is down, and she leans in to hook the laptop up to the TV, leaving her belly exposed. Jay waits until she’s connected the cables to “attack.” He wiggles his fingers up and down her belly, making her growl and twist around to pounce on him. She launches herself at Jay, who just laughs as he goes down. It doesn’t take much to flip them over, leaving Mal pinned beneath him, vulnerable to his tickling.

"Aahhh, stop it! Jay—aahhh, stop!" Mal shrieks through her laughter, squirming helplessly as she attempts to wriggle out from under Jay. Her face is flushed, but so is Jay’s. He’s laughing so hard, there are tears streaming out from his eyes.

“I’m going to kill you,” Mal chokes out between shrieks.

Jay shakes his head and effortlessly scoops her up, hauling her over his shoulder, quite literally kicking and screaming. He stumbles back to the armchair and flops down, pulling Mal into his lap.

She collapses against his chest in a breathless heap, gnawing at his shoulder to make a point of her “rage” as Jay’s hearty chuckles echo in her ears.

**…**

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Evie heads straight to the fridge while Carlos makes a beeline for the cupboard. He flings the door open and grabs two packets of his favourite cookies, plus the orange-and-chocolate ones Jay is always adding to their cart.

Carlos spins on his heel and shakes his head at the items in Evie's hands. He quickly crosses the space to meet her, sets the cookies on the counter, and pries the pot of hummus from Evie's grip. 

"You need a snack education," Carlos says matter-of-factly. “No healthy food allowed."

"Carrots are nature's candy,” Evie retorts, despite already knowing she won’t win this battle.

Laughing, Carlos tugs Evie back towards the cupboard, giving her no time to protest before he’s piling her arms full of  _ real  _ snacks.

“First, you need something salty,” he explains, gesturing to several different options before selecting a sealed bag from the middle shelf. “Pretzels are always a good idea, since Mal likes the crunch."

Evie taps her finger to her chin, considering each choice carefully before picking out a bag of chips.

Carlos nods his approval and continues: “Next—chocolate. Lots of chocolate!" He eagerly rummages around the cupboard, arming himself with enough chocolate-flavoured options to feed an entire kingdom. “Oh,” he exclaims, as if suddenly remembering: “Sour patch kids.” He grabs a bag and shoves it under his armpit. “And popcorn, obviously! We need popcorn!" 

Evie follows helplessly as Carlos zooms around the kitchen, grabbing random bowls and tossing snacks here and there. The counter has already been buried under a mountain of snacks and Carlos shows no sign of stopping. 

"I think that's enough sugar, pup,” Evie says gently, “we don't want to get sick." 

Carlos waves his hand dismissively, continuing to mutter to himself. Evie shakes her head at him, giggling as she dumps her armful of sweet and salty goodness on the counter and heads back toward the living room with determined strides, wanting to see if Jay and Mal have picked a movie.

She pauses in the threshold a moment later, breaking into a smile at the sight she encounters.

Jay’s sitting in the oversized armchair with Mal straddling his lap. He has one hand resting on the small of her back, the other tracing patterns up and down her spine. Mal’s fingers are threaded through his hair, and they’re kissing, soft and slow.

Evie leans against the doorframe, watching with a fond expression. 

"Little help here!" Carlos squeaks from behind her, and Evie turns to see him attempting to balance three large serving bowls and several bags of snacks in his arms. She rushes to his side, carefully extracting one of the bowls, then plucking a few of the packets from his grip.

They return to the living room together, setting the treats on the coffee table. Mal and Jay haven’t changed positions, the two of them lost in their own little world, not even noticing when Carlos and Evie turn right around to get a second load of snacks to bring out.

Finally, Carlos plops down onto the couch, patting the space next to him, asking Evie to join. She grabs his favourite fluffy blanket (black and white, of course) and comes to sit, draping the blanket over both of their laps as she settles down, her head resting against Carlos’s shoulder.

"Movie's starting, horndogs,” Carlos cajoles, tossing a packet of cookies at Jay and Mal.

The packet hits Mal square in the back of the head, sending Evie and Carlos into a fit of giggles.

Mal grumbles as she twists off Jay’s lap and stands to claim her snacks of choice. She shoots the still giggling Evie and Carlos a warning look as she stomps to the table. There’s no real malice to it, and they know it, so neither cease their show of amusement as Mal makes her way back to Jay.

**…**

Halfway through their movie marathon, it becomes apparent they should have just stuck with Evie’s suggestion to watch  _ Hocus Pocus. _

"Wow, she’s bleeding corn syrup,” Carlos says drily, rolling his eyes. “I’m terrified for her.”

Evie’s soft snores underlay his commentary. Her head is laid on his thigh, and he’s carding a hand through her hair as he watches the movie. He’s been trying to be quiet so as not to disturb the sleeping princess, but his patience has grown thinner with every sad excuse for a monstrosity that crosses the screen.

"Seriously, do they  _ really _ think we're going to be fucking scared of  _ that _ ?” 

Jay flings several pieces of popcorn at Carlos’s head, one after the other, until he finally resigns himself to quiet grumbling. He’s bored and his attention is wandering everywhere but the screen at that point. Sighing, Carlos glances down at Evie, who’s snuggling closer in her sleep. He smiles a little at that. It honestly makes the pain of these films worth it, he thinks, just to have these moments with her.

He turns his head to see Mal wrapped up in a blanket, her legs draped across Jay’s lap, her head resting on his chest. Jay’s arms are wrapped tightly around Mal, his soft voice carrying over the movie that Carlos is now pointedly ignoring.

“Mal, c’mon,” Carlos can hear Jay whispering, tugging at her sleeve, “let’s just go upstairs.”

Carlos rolls his eyes.  _ Oh, of course Jay wants to ‘go upstairs.’ Freaking horndog.  _ He grabs the remote to turn the volume down, about to name and shame Jay for conspiring to break up their movie night when Mal’s voice cuts through the quiet.

"I said we’re finishing the stupid movie _ ,” _ she insists, her tone brooking no argument. “Don’t treat me like a fucking baby.”

“M, you’re shaking,” Jay protests with a sigh, struggling to keep his voice down as his frustration with her builds. "Why can't you just admit you don’t want to watch anymore?”

Mal inhales sharply, fumbling for a response.

Carlos begins to feel like he’s heard something private, something he shouldn’t have, and he begins to shrink back into his seat as Jay gently presses: "It's okay if you're uncomfortable. You know that, right?" 

Mal shakes her head, burrowing her face against Jay's chest. Her next words are too muffled to make out, but Carlos can tell from her tone that she’s merely grumbling.

Jay laughs softly at whatever she’s said, then gently lifts her chin to catch her gaze.

"Yes, I know you’re a big bad dragon, and I think that’s incredibly sexy of you,” he assures her, wiggling his eyebrows theatrically. “Still doesn’t mean you have to like horror movies, though. It’s okay to give your mind a little rest, alright?”

Mal is quiet for several long moments, and Carlos doesn't have to be a genius to work out she's upset—except that he  _ is  _ a genius and he's known Mal long enough to pick up on her tells. He can see from where he’s sitting how her fingernails are clenched against her palm and her nose is scrunched up a fraction.

Thinking fast, Carlos murmurs an apology to Evie, who stirs awake as he moves to slide off the couch. She raises an eyebrow at him, her eyes heavy with sleep. He says nothing further to her or anyone—just crosses the room to the laptop to pause the movie. The room goes eerily silent.

“What the fuck?!” Mal exclaims, staring at Carlos like he’s grown a second head. “We were watching that!”

Carlos shrugs, not even bothering to glance at her as he replies, “And now we’re not.” He scrolls through the list until he finds what he’s looking for and hits play.

Mal huffs at him, looking ready to spring up in protest before Jay tugs her back down, whispering something into her ear that makes her settle. She visibly relaxes as the familiar credits come on screen.

Carlos returns to the couch, where Evie is sitting up, more than happy to cuddle into his side when he sits back down. Feeling eyes on him, Carlos glances over toward the armchair, meeting Jay’s gaze. He flashes Carlos a grateful smile and mouths a silent  _ ‘thank you.’ _

Nodding subtly, Carlos returns his attention to the screen. He’s not particularly invested in the movie, and it’s  _ definitely _ not the horror film he had in mind, but he swallows down the urge to comment on the movie’s faults. He’s happy just to hear Evie singing along with a voice like silk and happier still to see Mal look their way with a soft smile she reserves  _ only  _ for her partners.

_ Hocus freaking Pocus,  _ he thinks, fighting down a smile.  _ Figures. _


End file.
